


Brother Dearest

by CaitieLewd



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Frisk, Begging, Blood, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Female Frisk, Kidnapping, Knifeplay, Mind the Tags, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Violence, Poor Frisk, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Toys, Tsundere Papyrus, more tags to come, serial killer papyrus, seriously this one is dark run while you can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 21:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitieLewd/pseuds/CaitieLewd
Summary: Papyrus will do anything to prevent someone from taking his brother away from him. A N Y T H I N G . . .





	Brother Dearest

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU! Day 4 of Kinktober and we're heading full-tilt into non-con. The prompts were bukakke, knife play, and begging. I chose knife play! Though there is some begging in there, at least as much as can be expected when knife torture is afoot.
> 
> This is based on the "serial killer Papyrus" idea which originally came from eli-sin-g on Tumblr (now kolesjoie). I took some liberties with where the plot ended up going after the initial "incident" in the comic they drew.
> 
> Also Frisk is an adult here. I don't judge people with underage kinks, but it simply isn't my thing. So Frisk here is an adult investigative journalist who tried to solve a serial killer murder mystery plaguing the underground. She gets captured. Things don't go well. Also Frisk is a female here.

The human came to slowly, nearly succumbing to the drug again before her determination brought her out of the stupor. The light above her was soft and muted, making the rest of the room indistinguishable. She was on a table which slightly tilted forward, strapped down by her wrists and ankles, with an extra strap across her forehead. All of her clothes had been removed, and a thin white sheet had been draped over her body, pulled up to her neck. The only other thing she can see is the floor below her. It was tiled, with a small drain just below the end of the table.

She squirmed a little, testing the leather bindings. No good, she was trapped. The human took a deep breath, focusing on the last point at which they’d SAVED—

The human came to slowly. She opened her eyes and attempted to lift her head, but the strap at her forehead held her fast. This wasn’t right...she was sure she had last SAVED out in Snowdin. Out in front of the inn, just before she met...Papyrus.

Oh.

_Oh._

She struggled in earnest, reaching back as far as she could into her timeline, but the farthest she could get was the moment she woke up in this room. But that wasn't right, she hadn't saved in here! What was going on…?

A heavy metal door open and shut, punctuated by the sound of a sturdy lock engaging. A pair of footsteps began to approach. They clicked very quietly, the sound of a high quality pair of shoes. The silhouette of a tall, broad skeleton wearing turtleneck and sweater vest took shape in the shadows.

“Human.” She shivered. His voice was clear and crisp, filling every corner of the room. “I Take It By The Belongings I Found On You That You Are Some Sort Of...Detective? Or Perhaps Private Investigator?”

Actually she was an investigative journalist, but she didn’t want to dignify the situation with a response.

Papyrus stepped into the light, hands behind his back, his red and white argyle sweater vest and plain slacks making him look ordinary and benign. But all of her journalist senses went on alert when she saw him, and the human knew this skeleton was dangerous.

It was just too bad the rest of the Underground didn’t seem to agree.

Or _wouldn’t_ , as the case seemed to have been. The moment she’d started asking questions about Papyrus, doors slammed in her face. And when she finally approached the monster himself for answers...well. This was where it had gotten her.

With no further introduction, Papyrus grabbed a top corner of the white sheet and pulled it back, revealing her naked body. Apparently unable to help himself, he took a moment to fold the sheet into a small, precise square, then set it on a table just out of view behind him. He then leaned over and spent a full minute tugging at each of her bonds, to be sure she was completely sure and hadn’t managed to loosen them in the few moments she had been awake and unchaperoned. She didn’t squirm or struggle, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but her heart raced at the light brush of his cold, bone fingers.

To distract herself, she took the opportunity to get a good look at his face. His eyes were only a pair of lights hovering in dark sockets, it still didn’t explain how they felt so...empty when she looked into them.

Finally he nodded in approval, then straightened up and placed his hands behind his back once more, talking down at her as though she were a dog. “No Answer Then, I Take It? Well, I Suppose It Doesn’t Matter. That Isn’t Why You’re Here.” His mouth and eyes scrunched up to form what she guessed was supposed to be a congenial smile. “You See, You Are Going To Die Here.”

The human shuddered. She had been threatened multiple times in her life, it was natural consequence of her work. Bad people didn’t often take kindly to having their dirty laundry aired. But she had never been threatened while strapped to a surgical table, in the clutches of a literal monster who she knew without a doubt was a psychopath.

The skeleton checked a monitor just out of view behind her head. “Hmm, You’ve Already Made One RESET To The Beginning Of This Instance, And You’ve Made Five Attempts At RESETing To Other Instances. Fascinating.” He looked back at her, chuckling softly. “Nyeh Heh Heh...Determination Truly Is A Powerful Substance. But, I’m Afraid It’s Useless To You Here.” He began pacing around the table predatorily, gesturing to the darkness around them. “It’s Probably Taken Dozens Of full RESETs Now, But I Managed To Isolate The Source Of the Spacetime Anomalies To _You_ . So, I Constructed A Device Which Creates A Dampening Field, Narrowing The Scope Of Your RESET Ability To A Small, Controlled Instance Of _My_ Choosing.”

The human’s mind raced, trying to make sense of what he was saying. She had reset to the very beginning several times now, trying to piece together what exactly was wrong with this timeline. Had Papyrus really been able to retain enough memories between the RESETs to act against her? That couldn’t be right...such tangled, conflicting memories would drive anyone to the point of _insanity..._

He paused, shrugging innocently. “Of Course, It Took The Help Of A Certain Royal Scientist. But She Was More Than Happy To Help. She Heard The Captain Of The Royal Guard Was In Danger, And Only This Device Would Keep Her Safe.” Papyrus looked away fondly, grinning as though he recalling one of the proudest moments of his life. “What A Sweet Girl. I Hope She Gets The Courage To Tell Her Love How She Feels One Day…”

His gaze returned to the human, suddenly empty of all tenderness. “But Now We Must Get Down To Brass Tacks, As They Say.” He loomed over his prisoner, hands still patiently clasped behind his back. He had yet to lay a finger on her, but now his head was less than a foot from her own, filling her vision. “Human. Let Me Be Clear: I Want You To Die. While I Understand For You This Is A...Complicated Request, I Believe With The Right Encouragement It Should Be Possible.”

The skeleton brought his hands in front of him, and in them was a sickeningly familiar knife. He examined it curiously, tilting the blade to give it the best light. “For A Creature Who Claims To Come In Peace, This Was Certainly A Surprising Find Among Your Belongings. Of Course _I_ Keep No Knives Like This. Dangerous, Crude Things. But, If A Human Is Going To Interfere In My _Personal Affairs,_ I Would Happy To Use The Tools With Which They Are Accustomed.”

He turned away, approaching the dark table behind him. The skeleton picked something up, then ran the knife’s edge across its surface. The sound of metal on metal rang out, setting the human’s teeth on edge. The knife had been extremely dull when she found it in the ruins, only useful as a toy in some dinner playset. She didn’t even know why she’d picked it up, any tool had seemed helpful at that point. And now he was sharpening it, and she thought she might know why.

He raked the blade across the sharpener for several minutes, pausing once or twice to check his progress. She shifted in her bonds, clenching her teeth.

“W-where is your brother?” she whispered. Her voice dry and weak, but she had to distract herself from that awful grating sound.

“Mmm?” Papyrus responded, holding the blade up to the light.

“Where is your brother?” she asked again. She turned her head as much as the forehead strap would allow, which wasn’t much. “I-I know he’s not dead. The e-evidence didn’t make s-sense.”

“Oh, Didn’t It,” the skeleton said flatly, returning to his scraping. “The Royal Guard Disagrees. Open And Shut Case, As Far As They’re Concerned.”

“Is this what you did to him?” she asked, a little bolder now. “Is this where you’ve been keeping him?”

Papyrus chuckled, a dry, humorless sound. “Nyeh Heh Heh...As You Can See, Human, We Are The Only Ones Here.” He examined the knife one last time, and made a small nod of satisfaction. He set his tools down, then grabbed a white cloth nearby and draped it over his neck, tying the strings behind his back. An apron. He pulled on a large pair of latex gloves, trying the ends at his elbows so they fit snugly to his thin arms.

Properly dressed for his task, the skeleton moved to stand over the human, knife in hand. “And Besides, I Would Never Keep My Brother As A _Prisoner._  The Very Thought Is Abhorrent. I Only Wish To Protect My Brother From Those Who Would Take Him From Me.”

She swallowed, no longer able to meet his gaze, eying the knife with dread. “A-and, does that include the people in town? That k-killer is still on the loose. What if someone in town, o-or in Waterfall took him away from you. Like a friend, or a lov—”

Her words cut off with a sharp gasp. In a flash of metal, a thin, deep gash appeared on her shoulder. She was too shocked to even cry out. A stinging pain erupted on her right deltoid, and she could already feel her blood welling up on the spot.

“There Are A Few Things Which Will Make Your Time With Me A Bit Easier, Human,” the skeleton stated. He was examining the knife again, now watching as the thinnest streak of blood flowed down the edge of the blade, gathering at the tip to form an exquisite, red jewel of a drop. “One Of Them Will Be Bringing Up My Brother As Little As Possible. He Isn’t Your Chief Concern At The Moment.” Turning his attention to her again, the positioned the knife on her other shoulder, poised to make an identical cut on her left deltoid. She could feel the wetness of her warm blood dripping from the knife. “Another Will Be For You To Move As Little As Possible. If You Hold Still, This May Actually be Enjoyable For You, As Much As You Humans Can Enjoy Things.”

The knife drew back and she hissed through her teeth. He expertly parted the skin to draw the faintest amount of blood to the surface, but not so much that it flowed freely. The knife was extremely sharp compared to how it had started, but there were still some rougher patches the psychopath had either been unable or unwilling to sharpen out.

She guessed the latter.

Wasting no time, he moved back to her other arm, positioning the knife just a couple of inches below the first cut. “And The Last…” Slice, hiss. “Is Simply This: _Accept. Your. Fate.”_

Another slice to her second arm, another hiss through her teeth, this time accompanied by a gasp for air and a cold sweat appearing on her forehead. Her instincts were screaming, _begging_ for her to RESET. But the RESET window was closing in behind her, never allowing her to go back more than a few minutes. It was as though the timeline was closing itself off, sealing her fate with every second that ticked by. She had gotten so used to manipulating time, she forgot exactly how unyielding and persistent of a force it really was.

The skeleton set about to carving her arms both efficiently and excruciatingly. Each cut was made with care, enough time given between slices to savor her reaction and ensure the sting of the new cut would not be drowned out by the lingering burn of the old. He was apparently educated on human anatomy as well, deftly avoiding veins or arteries which might have caused excessive bleeding. She began to weep quietly, tears slowly rolling down her face and dripping onto the table with soft plops. They weren’t huge, wracking sobs, just small hitches and whimpers she was unable to suppress.

Once he had made a symmetrical pattern of red incisions running down from her shoulders to just above her wrists, Papyrus paused a moment to examine his work.

“Hm...You’re Doing Well, Human. A Bit _Too_ Well, If I May Say So.” He turned back to the table behind him, set the knife on a metal tray, and retrieved some kind of corded handheld device out of a drawer. He clicked a button, and it buzzed for just a moment. “Good,” he breathed. Turning, he approached with a small vaguely egg-shaped object in one hand, attached by a cord to what looked like a remote in his other hand. With no warning, the hand with the egg moved down to her sex and shoved the object deep within her folds.

“Nnnnggaah! W-w-what are you doing?!” she shrieked, pulling against her restraints, completely unprepared for the sudden violation.

“Ssssssh,” the skeleton hushed, prodding the egg inside her a few times before he was sure it was firmly lodged in place. “I Told You, Struggling Will Only Make This Worse. This Part Will Be Fun For You, Trust Me.”

He pressed a button on the remote, and the egg began to vibrate inside her. “Gghhhk!” she choked, twisting her hips and pulling at the ankle straps with no avail. There was no way she could move her legs or hips to dislodge the vibrator.

Apparently satisfied with her reaction, Papyrus pulled up a metal tray on a stand and set the remote inside, the cord trailing loosely back to her pussy. “See, It’s Already Helping. You’ve Completely Forgotten About The Cuts On Your Arms.” She stared at him in horror, unwilling to admit he was right, and terrified of where this was going. He picked the knife back off the tray, spinning it deftly in his gloved fingers. “You’re Going To Be In A Lot Of Pain, Enough That You Eventually Give Up And Stop Trying To RESET.” He tilted his head and gave her a glittering smile. “But That Doesn’t Mean You Can’t Have A Little Fun, Too.”

Papyrus went to work making thin, intricate slices all over her body. Down her torso, across her breasts, around her thighs, all the way down to her ankles. A few streams of blood trickled from some, especially on her sides, but for the most part they were shallow enough to only well up on the surface slightly.

The human squirmed and flexed against her restraints, the trail of her tears beginning to flow down the table. She never cried out, but she frequently gasped and whimpered. She tried to force herself to hold still a few times, but then the vibrator would settle and drive into her walls, jolting her near a peak but not allowing her to crest.

The skeleton paused to wipe the blade on the apron, leaving long, vivid streaks on the snow white fabric. He looked at the monitor again. “Hmm, Still Haven’t Given Up On The RESET? Face It, Human. You Aren’t Getting Out Of Here, And No One Is Coming For You. You May As Well Just Give In. I’m Enjoying This As Little As You Are, I Assure You.” He reached over to the tray, and turned the vibrator speed up a notch.

“Nnnnngh, aack—!” The human lurched in the bonds, gasping and shuddering as the device finally sent her over the edge.

The monster tutted, eying her in disgust. “Able To Cum, Even In This State? Humans Really Are Deplorable Creatures.”

The rush of endorphins temporarily blocked the pain in her body, giving her a short boost in confidence. “F...fuck, y-you,” she panted, hating how small and pathetic her tight voice sounded.

Papyrus only scoffed. “Mmm. Well, Let’s See How Determined You feel After This.”

He brought the blade up to the very first cut he’d made on her right shoulder, and made a deep incision which crossed directly through the center, creating a large plus-shaped wound.

“A-a-a-aaah...ffff...nnnn…” the human keened, chest heaving with short quick breaths as she forced herself not to scream. The new cut was deeper and slower than the first, and she acutely felt where the two slices met. In that small space she could _feel_ her skin separating from the muscle beneath.

When he finally lifted the knife, she gasped in relief, though the pain hadn’t abated. After a few seconds the pain peaked and blunted, then the vibrator took her attention again, her cunt already seeking a second climax.

Giving her no time to enjoy the reprieve, the skeleton changed sides did the same to her second shoulder wound. And the third. And the fourth. Each time he gave pause, waiting for her to feel the vibrator again before slicing another wound open. All the way down her arms until both were bleeding freely, the undersides of them sticking to the table as she hopelessly fought the scathing pain.

Her entire world became a cruel procession of highs and lows. Stinging, wrenching pain, followed by throbbing, desperate need. Her lips twitched with silent pleas, as something in her still refused to scream. Each time the blade raked across her skin she longed for the stimulation in her pussy to take her thoughts away from the torment. But when it finally did, the urgent desire was just as maddening, as she seemed to be unable to climax again no matter how much she wished it.

Her arms were a vivid, angry red, and the rest of her body was pale and shone with sweat. Her eyes were firmly shut, leaking endless tears which painted a clear trail down the tilted surface of the table.

The skeleton stopped when he reached the end of her arms. “Fascinating,” he whispered. “Some Monsters Do Bleed, However What Comes Out Of Them Is Made Of Magic, And Not Nearly As Vibrant.” He looked at her curiously. “Is It Because Your SOUL Is Also Red? Do All Humans’ Blood Match Their SOUL?”

Her SOUL...how did he…? She cracked her eyelids open, and saw the bright, red glow of her SOUL just above her chest.

She panicked. “N-no! No, please! Don't!” she begged. With her SOUL manifested, he could harm it directly cause much, _much_ more pain. She had deliberately kept it from manifesting for that reason. What had changed? Had her injuries tricked it into thinking she was in a fight? Was it...her arousal...?

The skeleton chuckled, wiping more streaks of red onto his apron, which was slowly beginning to look as dirty as a painter’s smock. At least if the painter only used red.

“So _That_ Is What It Takes To Get You To Beg. That's Good To Know. So, You're Afraid I'm Going To Do Something To Harm Your SOUL?”

He reached out to the hand-sized construct, holding it in place as he brought the knife close. It fluttered from his touch, flooding the human’s senses with fear and panic. Danger, she was in danger, have to run, have to get away, have to escape, have to—

“AAAAAAAHH!” she screamed, wrenching against the restraints in unendurable agony. The knife had barely punctured the surface, yet she felt as though she was burning alive from the inside. She was dying, it was over, it _had_ to be over, she couldn’t bear this much longer—

.

“—Afraid I’m Going To Do Something To Harm Your SOUL?”

She panted raggedly, shaking her head in denial of what had just happened. Of what _would_ happen. This couldn’t be as far back as she could RESET, it _couldn’t_ be. “No, no, no _please_ …please don’t...”

“Hmm?” The skeleton glanced at the monitor, his eye sockets widening with interest. “Oh, How Curious. You Actually Managed A Reset There? My, That Must Have Been Awful. I Wonder What I Did…?” He brought the knife close to her SOUL again.

The human heaved against the straps. “NO! NO DON’T! _PLEASE_ I’LL DO ANYTHING JUST DON’T DO THAT!”

The psychopath went silent for a moment, his face suddenly blank, genuinely startled at her intense reaction. And then, he _laughed_. Not a menacing chuckle, but a deep, rolling laugh that came from deep within his ribcage, so strong he had to stop and place a hand to his knee. “Nyeh Heh Heh Heh Heh...So This...This Is It?” he asked between guffaws. _“This_ Is The Unstoppable Determination Of Humans? How _Droll.”_ He wiped a tear of mirth from his eye socket, then placed a hand under her chin, adorning her cheek with a small streak of her own blood. “My Dear Human, I Will Heed To Your Request. If Only To Ensure Your Death Is Final, And At The Moment _I_ Deem You Worthy Of It.”

.

The human cracked her eyelids. They were so heavy, she was _so_ tired. How long had it been? Hours? Days? It felt as though she’d been trapped in this hell for ages. The room around her blurred and swayed, though her body still remained securely fixed to the table. All she could see before herself was...red. Her glowing red SOUL. Her brilliant red blood, painting her entire body with a warm, glossy sheen. By this point there wasn’t a single inch which wasn’t coated in blood. Her skin no longer burned or stung in any specific way or place. Her entire body, her very _existence_ was pain, all the way through her skin, through her muscles, through her bones and marrow down into her very SOUL. Her past was torture, her present was anguish. And her future...

As the skeleton had promised, he never touched her SOUL again, though it continued to glow bright and tempting before him. Instead he went back to cutting her body. Slowly, meticulously, like a potter carving intricate details into a fine bowl. But instead of clay, he carved her flesh. Her skin became adorned with beautiful patterns she would never appreciate, blooming with her blood as her muscles flexed and twinged beneath the surface, parting the fine cuts even further, causing them to seep and ooze even faster.

All that struggling...she was only bringing her demise closer, the skeleton thought. But perhaps that was what she wanted. Perhaps she was finally seeing the end, and was now rushing toward it with the same determination she had once applied to living.

But he had to be sure. He had to make sure she had given up, that her determination was well and truly gone. Even now the blood poured from her body in steady streams and rivulets, flowing down the steel table inexorably to the drain which now gurgled with her fluids.

Not _just_ blood, he noted, glancing ruefully at the bullet still lodged in her pussy. She had come several times, her shuddering and gasps always changing rhythm each time he adjusted the speed or vibration sequence. A distinct streak of vaginal fluids carved a path through the otherwise even river of blood which passed between her legs.

The skeleton received no gratification from stimulating the human so, sexual or otherwise. His goal with the vibrator had simply been to keep her conscious for as long as possible by forcing her body to release endorphins, temporarily dulling the pain. With how long she had lasted, he was willing to consider the experiment a success, mentally filing away the information for future use.

The human was truly close to death now. Her body couldn’t tolerate much more blood or fluid loss. She hadn’t attempted a RESET in quite some time, though Papyrus wondered how many attempts along the way were even made consciously to begin with.

“Well, Human,” he whispered, waiting for her eyes to reluctantly meet his before continuing. “I Do Think It Is About Time. It Has Truly Been A Pleasure.” He turned the blade in circles between his fingers. The gloves were more than wrist-deep in blood, with some splatters and stains trailing almost all the way to his elbows. “I Hope You Found The Answers You Were Looking For.” He poised the knife above her SOUL once more, dripping her blood onto the glowing organ, the droplets hissing before disappearing in a puff of smoke. “I Certainly Have Found Mine. Goodbye, Human.”

The blade pierced the SOUL. The human, however, did not scream. She didn’t even move. She only sighed deeply as her final breath escaped her body, shuddering with relief as her eyes drifted shut, welcoming the angel of death’s peaceful embrace.

Another SOUL, hidden behind the human's and completely unseen by Papyrus, also faded away. They had held out as long as they could, holding the scattered threads of the human's determination together, hoping someone, _something_ would intervene and rescue her. It just couldn't stop now, it couldn't end this way...

But nobody came.

**Author's Note:**

> WELL that ended up much longer than I ever intended any of these to be. And a lot more violent, holy hell. This is probably the upper limit for blood and gore from me. This is Undertale technically, but an AU where Papyrus is insanely intelligent and obsessively in love with his brother, thus he becomes a serial killer.
> 
> And I realize this is like the literal definition of a hot mess. I don’t know what the fuck I was doing most of the time, lol. This was NOT supposed to be this long, but even as I went back and edited I couldn’t bring myself to cut too much. SO HERE, JUST TAKE IT. Definitely not my best work, in my opinion, but a lot of exploration and learning happened in the creation of this fic. Hopefully it will benefit others in the future.
> 
> In case the ending isn’t clear: Basically because the human couldn’t reset more than a few minutes, she was stuck here in this perpetual hell with Papyrus. Her only choice was to finally accept death without resetting. The reason stabbing her SOUL didn’t hurt the second time was because her determination was gone. The first time she still had the will to live, so her SOUL fought against it, rejecting the notion. But this time she welcomed it, and so her SOUL accepted it peacefully. And Chara's SOUL as well, who also finally "gave up the ghost" at the end, so to speak. I know it goes against all the rules about determination being all-powerful and all, but I think that train left the station when Papyrus became a hyper-intelligent serial killer, haha.
> 
> I have one more installment in this hellish AU planned, and it's more Sans-centric. That information should come in handy, indeed.... That's not until later this month, though. Tomorrow's kinks are humiliation and cuckolding, and it's nearly as dark as today's, lol.
> 
> Oh also if anybody has any better ideas for a chapter name, please let me know XD “Determined to Die” was intended to be a placeholder but I never came up with anything better.


End file.
